


Эмпатия

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>микс из заявок СГР КФ-38 (Баки после Гидры не хочет секса (его вообще от любых прикосновений трясет) и не может (такое количество заморозок не могло не сказаться), а Стив юстится и пытается комфортить) и СГР КФ-15 (осознание окружающими, насколько Стив и Баки едины, полное взаимопонимание, с полпинка предугадывать мысли другого, понимание того, что чувствует другой, подсознательная тревог, а хотя казалось бы оснований нет)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эмпатия

_По окончании собрания Стив отправляет флешку через стол, и Баки, с легкостью перехватывая, отправляет ее в карман. Вслух ни слова: Стив снова с головой в стратегии и схемах, а Баки уже и след простыл. Момент настолько быстротечен, что занимает от силы пару секунд._  
_Клинту или Сэму еще случается порой недоуменно трясти на такое головой, а вот Наташа почти сразу привыкла и реагирует лишь едва заметным намеком на улыбку. И улыбка эта относится скорее к их реакции: за свою жизнь они прошли столько передряг, но не разучились удивляться - не забавно ли?_  
_Что касается Стива и Джеймса Наташа даже не надеется, что замечает хотя бы десятую часть их постоянного взаимодействия друг с другом. Молча, не глядя, в разных комнатах, концах здания, города или континента._  
_Она просто знает (откуда? чутье), что когда в простом разговоре или посреди жаркой стычки Кэп меняется в лице и жестче сжимает губы или, наоборот, задумывается о чем-то, становится рассеянным, может смущенно прятать улыбку, - это все Баки. Которого и рядом нет. Что для Стива не играет роли._  
_Как и для Баки по отношению к Стиву. Барнс всегда может сказать, где рыть в поисках засыпанного обломками Капитана, когда его не трогать и близко никого не подпускать, а когда звонко отвесить показной подзатыльник, если Стив перегибает в своей маниакальной заботе о гражданских._  
_Пожалуй, Наташе не хотелось бы знать всей правды о связи этих двоих. Под простым бытовым, что мелькает в рутине или на заданиях и бывает в жизни каждого человека, у Роджерса с Барнсом огромный мрачный склад того, чего простым смертным не то что не знакомо понаслышке, а не дай бог даже приснится._

Во сне Зимний Солдат снова убивает. Своих, чужих, людей и чудовищ. Рвет цели голыми руками, когда кончаются боеприпасы. Ищет смерти, если чувствует, что силы на исходе.  
Стив просыпается с привкусом крови на губах. И, глядя в потолок, на автомате разминает плечо, где у Баки встречаются плоть с металлом. В такие ночи ему страшно от гробовой тишины в груди.

Во сне Стив падает вместе с Баки. И умирает вместе с ним, потому что спастись невозможно. Роджерс уже тысячи раз падал так, не просыпаясь в момент полета вопреки всем законам кошмара.  
Каждый раз, когда Баки выныривает из подобных снов, он не уверен, что все еще жив. Смерть за двоих слишком ошеломляет, чтобы отыскать в себе способность на что-то надеяться.

Они встречаются на полутемной кухне.  
\- Кофе? - предлагает Баки, зевая.  
\- Лучше чай.  
\- Значит, пиво.  
Он достает из холодильника пару бутылок и ставит одну перед Роджерсом.  
\- Не хочешь заглянуть к Старку? На осмотр, - трет переносицу Стив.  
Плечо пульсирует призрачной болью, и влага от запотевшей бутылки на секунду кажется на ладони кровью. Но на шее напротив мерными ударами прослеживается живой пульс. И это все, что сейчас имеет значение.  
\- Не хочу. Со мной все в порядке, - откликается Баки и замолкает, то ли не зная, что еще добавить, то ли натолкнувшись на какую-то занимательную мысль.  
Стив, сонный, взъерошенный, домашний, видится ему сейчас величайшей ценностью, что у него когда-либо была. Единственной, если подумать. И не брать в расчет то, что оба они по какой-то нелепой случайности еще не сгинули в поворотах истории.

*

Баки снится Стив. На нем. Не тот худющий вечный подросток из другой жизни, а всем своим новым геройским весом. Тяжело, жарко, безумно и в то же время правильно до блаженного вакуума в голове. Только Стиву Баки может так довериться: подчиниться, сдав все полномочия, забыть об ответственности и правилах, позволить вести и идти следом без оглядки, преданнее, чем мимолётом приласканная дворняга.  
И Стив ведет с готовностью, ему теперь не привыкать. Оставаясь при этом прежним собой – не действует на поводу и согласно ожиданиям кого бы то ни было, даже самого Баки – смотрит ему в глаза и, находя на простыни металлические пальцы, вкладывает в них пузырек со смазкой.

Стиву снится тошнотворная смесь из жгущего изнутри электричества и сковывающего снаружи холода. Снится, как в этой адской мясорубке тают вслед за любыми самыми простыми мыслями самые яркие из воспоминаний. Как он пытается удержать хоть что-то: если не образ целиком, то цвет глаз, слова, а не события, ощущения, теряющие свои имена. Но даже в этом не преуспевает. Он будто собирает сломанными руками раздуваемый по сторонам песок, и ветер крепчает с каждой минутой.  
Осознание этого гораздо страшнее испытываемой физической боли. И в какой-то момент в голову стучится малодушная мысль: он, наверное, не хотел бы вспоминать то, что сейчас с такой тщательностью из него выдирают. Чтобы не столкнуться с фактом, что он посмел что-то забыть. Чтобы не было вероятности пережить это вновь.

Не рискуя столкнуться в общем пространстве и заглянуть друг другу в глаза, каждый, проснувшись, остается лежать в своей кровати. Баки задумчиво рассматривает и без того знакомую до винтика руку. Стив глубоко дышит под счет, в сотый раз сбивается, трет ладонями лицо и начинает заново.

*

И все же при всей близости и сверхъестественной эмпатии пропасть между ними все еще огромна: после всего, что пережил, Баки не переносит прикосновений. Шарахается даже от намека на них и осознанно держит дистанцию, опасаясь не столько за себя, сколько за последствия для окружающих.  
Стив думал: сложно быть без Баки. Но сложнее быть рядом с ним без возможности, как раньше, почувствовать знакомое тепло под ладонью.  
Иногда Барнсу удается справиться с собой, и тогда Стиву вскользь достаются торопливые, скупые, едва ощутимые касания, что бьют током и только усугубляют положение.  
Роджерсу частенько твердят, что он святой. В свете своего нынешнего состояния у него большие сомнения по этому поводу. И иногда кажется: он не справится. Но стоит взглянуть на Баки, и единственный возможный вариант – должен.  
Только терпение даже у сверхчеловека не бесконечно.

После очередного боя кровь кипит от адреналина, и в висках стучит от того, насколько нужно дотронуться до Баки. Сойдет любой повод, а если не найдется, то и черт с ним. Стив не хрупкий, ему проще остальных.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам и давится вдохом: Баки смотрит на него прямо, твердо, с голодом, блестит глазами, словно дикий зверь из силков. У Стива бегут мурашки по загривку от восторга и предвкушения.  
И сводит от паники ребра.  
Роджерс понимает, что это значит. Видит, как выражение глаз Баки мутирует в затравленное напополам с болью.  
\- Увидимся вечером, - выдавливает тот хрипло.  
И металлическая рука, которая коротко оглаживает Стива по плечу, не сбивается с выверенной дуги лишь потому, что механизм не реагирует на эмоции ее обладателя. Предполагалось, что этих эмоций у него не будет. Баки со стыдом думает, что всем было бы проще, если б их не было.  
Тогда как Стиву кажется, будто его придавило бетонной плитой. Он не раз и не два испытывал такое в реальной жизни. Только тяжесть ментальная, ее не расколоть, не подвинуть, неоткуда ждать помощи, и когда-нибудь кислород закончится.

Вернувшись домой крюком через весь город, Стив еще какое-то время бродит по тихой неосвещенной квартире, долго принимает душ, пьет в одиночестве чай и только потом стучится в комнату Баки.  
\- Оставь меня, Стив, - слышится в ответ.  
Стив утыкается лбом в дверь, разрываясь между согласием и протестом, и в конце концов признается:  
\- Не могу.  
После затянувшейся паузы и отчетливо различимого вздоха Баки сдается:  
\- Ладно, заходи.  
Это согласие близко не похоже на победу или пол сделанных дела. Слишком гнетущая тишина между односложными фразами. Слишком много за ней всего, что оба знают, не произнося. Слишком сильна связь, из-за которой страха, ощущений и боли вдвое больше на каждого из них.  
Баки находится в кресле в углу. Комната погружена в темноту, но глаза уже привыкли к ней, так как включить свет Стиву тоже не пришло в голову. Не подходя близко, он опускается у стены напротив Баки.  
\- Если не хочешь, мы не будем об этом говорить. Но, сам знаешь, игнорирование ничего не решит.  
\- Разговорами в этом вопросе тоже вряд ли поможешь. Я вообще не уверен, что здесь можно чем-то помочь.  
Даже в сумраке Баки выглядит смертельно усталым. Хотя еще несколько часов назад с азартом и, кажется, даже особо не запыхавшись, ровнял с землей противников и препятствия, прикрывая спину Кэпа.  
\- Ты нужен мне, Бак, - тихо говорит Стив.  
И Баки знает, что кроется за этим «нужен», всегда знал. Только выраженное словами оно все равно заставляет мир вокруг сделать мертвую петлю.  
Баки думает: «Я сам себе такой не нужен», - и тут же жалеет, увидев, как хмурится Стив, ему не идет.  
\- И как по-твоему это возможно? – спрашивает Баки.  
Не потому что хочет услышать ответ, а больше чтобы отвлечь Стива и не оставаться в тишине своего откровения.  
\- Насколько целостно ты ощущаешь себя со своей рукой? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Роджерс и, коротко скользнув глазами по левой ладони, кладёт ее себе на колено.  
Такой вопрос со стороны выглядит более чем бестактно, даже с учетом привилегий Стива. Но суть глубже очевидной трактовки.  
Баки напрягается. Он чует, к чему тот клонит, и хочет мотнуть головой. Хочет встать и уйти, не бояться, не паниковать, не чувствовать этой беспомощности.  
Останавливает... может, сам Стив, а, может, то, что его ладонь начинает медленно, с нажимом вести по бедру вверх. Есть что-то гипнотическое в том, чтобы на секунду представить, будто эти пальцы скользят сейчас вверх по бедру Баки.  
\- Стив, - предупреждающе скрипит он.  
\- Баки? - тихо откликается тот и другой рукой проводит по шее и поперёк ключиц, спускается по широкой груди. Не пошло, не вызывающе, но так плотно и горячо, как хотел бы дотронуться до Барнса.  
\- Не надо, - просит Баки. - Ты же понимаешь...  
\- Я не оставлю тебя.  
«..в покое», - про себя заканчивает Баки, с раздражением и нежностью, закрывает глаза и прикладывается затылком о спинку кресла. Под сомкнутыми веками сияющий в своем великолепии Стивен Роджерс терпеливо ждёт, пока он будет готов. Но к этому нельзя быть готовым.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли.  
Баки хрипло смеётся:  
\- Воли? Её здесь нет. Только бесконечный животный ужас.  
\- Мы справимся.  
\- Нет нас, - возражает Баки едва слышно, горечь этих слов, кажется, может прожечь язык насквозь. - Есть я, и есть ты. А между - стена толщиной в семьдесят лет.  
На воцарившуюся следом тишину Баки приходится открыть глаза. Вопреки опасениям на лице Стива нет смирения, нет отчаяния или обиды, только сожаление.  
А потом он берет и стягивает с себя футболку.  
“Господи, - думает Баки, - я же никогда не верил в тебя. Не обессудь, так складывались обстоятельства. Но сейчас, здесь, если не ты, кто поможет мне пережить эту минуту?”  
Не то чтобы Баки не видел Стива без футболки, как и полностью обнаженным. Просто сейчас действо только для него, ради него, этот факт бьет наотмашь.  
Баки сглатывает, ещё сильнее желая уйти, и по-прежнему не может. Все его существо, то живое, что пряталось от Зимнего Солдата по темным углам, хочет остаться.  
\- Стииив, - почти умоляюще стонет он, не отводя взгляда.  
Отчего Стив вздрагивает, выдыхает: “Баки”, - и облизывает губы. Видно, как волоски на его теле стоят дыбом, глаза смотрят с расфокусом, четче проступает под кожей рельеф напряженных мышц.  
\- Баки, - эхом повторяет Стив, еще пару секунд мешкает, будто решаясь, а затем плавным, чуть робким движением скользит пальцами под резинку домашних штанов...

*

Это странные отношения, если их вообще можно так назвать. Напряженные, зависимые, кто-то сказал бы извращенные, в их случае единственно возможные. «Пока», - уверен Стив. Баки умиляет его оптимизм.  
Иногда он предлагает:  
\- А, может, как тогда: руку под пресс, и никуда я не денусь?  
Или:  
\- Неужели в этом современном аду не найдется достаточно крепких для меня наручников?  
И:  
\- Если что, ты всегда можешь просто меня вырубить.  
Он говорит это с усмешкой, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, как что-то совершенно незначительное. Стив только качает головой, слыша его тоску и раскаяние. Баки не готов отпустить Стива, пойдет на все ради него и ненавидит себя за это.

Но однажды вселенная уступает сомнительным шуткам Барнса, и одна из них становится реальностью. Они погребены под обломками рухнувшего дома, и механическая рука Баки зажата каменными блоками. Закрывший его собой Стив нависает сверху, удерживая спиной чудом не треснувшее перекрытие.  
Когда перестает плыть перед глазами и звенеть в ушах, а пыль оседает, Баки открывает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Стива, подсвеченный с передатчика на его запястье.  
\- Прости, - виновато, с какой-то подозрительной тревогой улыбается тот, – жестковато вышло. Ты как?  
Только тут до Барнса доходит: Кэп почти лежит на нем, и его лицо всего в каком-то десятке сантиметров от лица самого Баки. Внутри мгновенно детонирует ужас.  
Ощутив, что грудь Баки прекратила качать воздух, увидев, как тот жмурится, пряча одичавшие зрачки, Стив едва не начинает паниковать сам. Помогает раздавшийся за плечом хруст – вспомнить, что они далеко не бессмертны и сейчас на самом пороге это проверить.  
\- Баки, - зовет Стив. – Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
Он не хочет говорить про возможный последний раз, даже думать об этом не хочет. Только оно все равно не тайна для Баки. Тот судорожно вздыхает и медленно открывает глаза.  
\- Даже если я очень захочу, ничего не смогу сделать, - говорит ему Стив и снова улыбается, на этот раз немного грустно, одним краешком губ.  
Роджерс умудряется улыбаться даже в такие моменты – с психом нос к носу и смертью за плечом. Каждая его улыбка – целая история о том, чему она посвящена. Баки любит их все. Кажется, ему всегда хотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. Попробовать хоть одну на вкус.  
Что насчет сейчас? Или никогда? Умереть, не рискнув, – жалкая участь.  
\- Закрой глаза, - просит Баки, пока не передумал.  
Стив мешкает секунду и подчиняется. Треск бетона над их головами звучит все отчетливее. И Баки все еще страшно, но теперь – не прикоснуться, а не успеть. Он рывком утыкается Стиву в губы и замирает. Зимний Солдат в нем воет от злости и отчаяния, остервенело скребет камень металлическими пальцами. Тогда как сам Баки хотел бы запомнить этот миг на столько, сколько ему отведено.  
Стив теплый и мягкий. Не дикое выжигающее пламя, а спокойный мерный огонь. Не падение в бездну, но долгожданный дом. И если умирать, то только так – рядом с ним, преодолев последнюю разделяющую преграду.  
\- Не для этого мы так долго боролись с обстоятельствами, чтобы сейчас просто сдаться, - бормочет Стив ему в губы.  
\- Предложения?  
Стив открывает глаза. Не удержавшись, ведет носом по щеке Баки, глубоко вдыхая.  
\- Есть одно.

Уже после, когда они стоят чуть в стороне от мельтешащей толпы, разбирающей завалы, Баки вдруг смеется:  
\- Признайся, Роджерс, ты специально это подстроил...  
Стив смотрит с недоумением, но поняв, о чем он, светлеет новой улыбкой.  
\- Я бы дождался, Бак, – говорит он. И добавляет невинно: – Может, это все же ты наконец решился воплотить одну из своих фантазий?  
Не ожидая такого от пресвятого Роджерса, Баки даже на секунду теряет дар речи. Но быстро отмирает и – ему давно, абсолютно плевать на условности, как то люди вокруг – сгребает Стива за грудки, чтобы поцеловать. 


End file.
